The Gamer Theft (Abandon)
by MrMivx
Summary: What if A Rwby Fan Dies and Gets Transport to Remnant. My First Story. And Please point out Mistakes So I can correct them.
1. The Beginning Updated

Thanks Flameclawsxx. _Jan\13\19 Earth/Mexico_

Hi My Name is Zack John I'm 17 and this is how I Died And got Transport to Rwby's Remnant.

My little sister ask me to go to the Store to buy her some fruit and Chips. But when i ask her why did she not ask my granpa She said "He sleepy" I told her "Ok i"ll go to the store for you but behave ok?" She said ok and left.

As i was leving the store a robbery was happening. Two robbers ran out from the Bank and one look at me a said" Oye esto es un robo!"pointing his gun at me. As i went to grab my wallet from my back pocket however the other robber thought i was geting a gun and he shot me right then and there.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

Now The sad thing is I have a Famliy a little Sister age 6 and Me,My Mom and Dad told my sister and I that we are going to mexico to vist Grandma and Grandpa. My Mom and Dad said that they got a long business trip. And I only know a little bit of Spanish. So when I Got shot and fastly bleeding out on the ground I look at the assholes just before I die slowly close my eyes and said.

"Vete a la-"

 ***Bang***

_

 _Somewhere in a dark box_

"-mierda." As open my eyes and look around, I was now standing I look at my chest to see any bullet holes. There was no holes I scream at the top of my lungs "HELLO IS ANYONE THERE?"

 **Ding**

And a floating Blue box in front of me that said.

 **Hello Mr.John.**

 **You have gotten Shot and died.**

"No shit" I replied.

 **But now you get to go to Remnant and have fun there.**

"WAIT WHAT" I scream loudly. Trying to stay calm I slowly breathe inside and out and ask "Hold on i Died?"

 **Yup.**

"And now I'm going to Remnant?"

 **Si.**

I give the floating box a deadpan stare."Really, did you just do that?"

I think for a few second thinking _'My life is..well was boring I think i'm going to have fun'_ I gave the floating blue box a smirk "Alright then where do i start?"

 **Thank you for reading my story. Next chapter "So I have to defet Salem."**

 **And Thanks FlameClawsxx for pointing out alot of mistakes.**

 **-Mr.Mivx**


	2. The Setup

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **That floating Blue Box**

As I stare at the flying blue box for Few seconds and replied "Alright then where do i start?"

 **Hold on I have to set some ground rules.**

"Ok then what are the rules?" I ask.

 **You have to defet Salem.**

"So i have to defet Salem.Thats going to be hard but I can mangen" I said sitting on the ground playing with my thumbs "Any Thing else?" I ask again.

 **You cannot Start at Becon** **or be any of the main Character.**

"WHAT" I jump up screaming. ' _I_ _can't_ _go_ _to_ _Becon_ _so_ _I_ _won't Met_ _Ruby_ , _Jaune,or_ _Ve_ _l_ _vet_ _and i can't be an_ _y of them damit_ ' I think sadly.I start pacing back and forth thinking of whats going to happen."Ok this is going to be really hard,Any thing else?" I question.

 **Nope.** **You can now choose you're Class.**

 **Cop**

 **Huntsmen**

 **W** **hite Fang Member**

 **Grimm**

 **B** **ranwen Tribe Member**

 **Robber**

 **Farmer** [1]

 **More...**

I think on what to Choose on _'a Huntsmen..no. A Grimm? Salem would always have an eye on me, Tribe Member.. Raven..._ _Nope_ ' Then I look at Robber ' _I left my world because of a Robber so i will come to this world as a Robber_ " I think "I Choose Robber" I reply.

 **You Choose Robber**

 **Bewarn you will start with a bounty of $500,000 Lien And Have 3 Days befor the first Episode.**

 **You will be The Yongest criminal in Vale.**

 **Continue?**

 **Y/N**

I hesitate Thinking my options for a Minute and Press yes. Then a new box pops up.

 **Change Your look.**

I made it look like Jaune Arc but his eyes are orange,his hair is now black with blue tips.And his clothes is now a suit.The suit is Dark blue with an orange Tie.Shoes are black with Light Blue laces.And his voice is now like a little deeper, so I won't be mistaken by His friends. I press next.

 **Pick two wepons.**

 **Staft**

 **Cane**

 **Shotgun**

 **Warhamer**

 **Revolver**

 **Katana**

 **Sword**

 **A Spoon[2]**

 **More...**

I pick a Cane and a Revolver.

 **Desine your wepons.**

The cane now looks wooden but it's metel ,and the top of the cane has a orange diamond But the diamond is a Dust outputer, and inside the cane is Hollow For a sword.The Revolver is a Smith Wesson Model 10 to be exact , Nothing to fancy, The color of the gun is Golden with a blue barrle.And the cane is a dark wood like color the bottom of the cane is dark blue cap. The name of the cane is "Azul Trompeta" and the Revolver's is "Naranja Danzar"and i hit next.

 **Pleses chose your race.**

 **Human**

 **Faunus**

 **More not available.**

' _I wonder why there no more options'_ I scrach my chin wondering why I pick Faunus, a wolf Faunus to be exact.My head starts to feel werid, and two dark blue Wolf ears pop out."Now lets see 'stats'." I ask.

 **Zack John**

 **Class: Robber**

 **Level** **18**

 **Race:Faunus**

 **Hp 10,000**

 **Mp 15**

 **Str 15**

 **Dex 15**

 **Vit 15**

 **Int 2** **0**

 **Wis 20**

 **Luk 15**

 **Lien $100**

 **B** **ounty $500,000**

 **Gamer's Mind** **Passive** **Max**

 _ **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**_

 **Gamer's body _Passive MAX_**

 _ **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**_

 **Observe Passive level 1**

 _ **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**_

 **Pickpocket level 9**

 _ **You can grab things from people and you won't be Notice.**_

 **Speech level 10**

 _ **Talking will make them lower the prices and convince them to do stuff for you.**_

 **Lockpicking Level** **8**

 _ **Breke into homes,stores and computers.**_

 **Sneak level 8**

 _ **Y**_ _ **ou won't be seen by anyone .**_

 **Are you ready to leave?**

 **Y/N**

I fix my now new suit and check my wepons I slowly click yes.

 **Pop**

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter 4 Days from now.**

 **And please point out mistake.**

 **[1] Jaune said he could be a famer.**

 **[2] Reference to The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon.**

 **-Mr.Mivx**


	3. Looking Around Part 1

**I do not own anything. I own Zack John.**

 **Rwby is owned by RosterTeeth.**

 **The Gamer is owned by Sung Sang-Young and Sang Ah.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **That blue box**

\--

 **Vale**

\--

* **Pop***

As I land on the grond I start looking around and I discover I was in a warehouse. The warehouse looks good for it to be abandon, probably the outside looks abandon cuz the inside has a tv,a fridge,a closet, a small bed just to fit me,and a stove. But still abandon nonthe less. I test my revolver and my cane,Both work well. I was about to leave but.

"I DON'T HAVE A PHONE OR SROLL, FUCK." I yelled,Slaming my fist to the wall,thinking _'I should of ask for something but nooo "let's just jump in without a phone or any dvds of Rwby" and the only thing i brought is my ipod full of music_.' I slowly slide down the wall "Let's just see the 'stats'." i said with all my might.

 **Do to a Glitch all your levels and some stats have been remove.**

"COME on." I yelled again i just stop talk incase more stuff happen. "Just show me my 'stats' please?" I ask now, just laying on the ground.

 **Sure Thing. :)**

 **State** **s**

 **Name:Zack John**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Race:Faunus**

 **Class:Robber**

 **Level:1**

 **Next Level:0/100**

 **Hp:1,000/1,000**

 **Mp:200/200**

 **Aura** **:Lock**

 **Gamer's Mind Passive Max**

 _ **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**_

 **Gamer's body Passive MAX**

 _ **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**_

 **Observe Passive level 1**

 _ **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**_

"Thats my stats ,Ok Looks like I got to train too, Damit." I said geting up and heading to the door."I'm just going to buy a book From a store, Just to put all my plans in it." Then I Left to Vale.

Vale looks like what i Think the Uk Looks, As i'm walking around scouting stores, homes, and banks to rob, I spot Dust till Dawn, heading inside and looking around I walk up to the Shopkeeper, he look at me and put his hands up shaking and i tell him "Hey i'm not going to rob your Store, i just came to ask do you sell Notebooks?" He gave me a confuse look but he noded and he grab a Notebook from the back, I ask him "How much?" He said Ten, I hand him a ten lien card and ask him "by the way Do you sell maps?" He grabs one from the back and hands me it, It was 5 i hand him a ten and told Him "Keep the change. Bye!" Walking out from the store i start wirting down my Plans.

 _The Plan:_

 _Find The Club. Get more info of Jaune,Blake,and Wiess._

 _Find Jaune and make_ _him my lover._

 _Train Myself and Jaune._

"Looks good to me, now to find Junior's." I said closing the book, Puting it in my inventory I take out the map I start looking at it and it's starts to glow and it disapers,Then The blue screan pops up.

 **You got now got a map.**

"Sweat" I said placing a waypoint, I was leving the areay but somebody grab me "What the?" I ask turning around and low and behold a person was trying to mug me, I told him "Hey Bum! Stop or you'll be unconscious.", "You don't look so strong" he said with a realy deep voice.

He swung a bat towards me,i duck and slaming my fist into his gut making him stumble.He ran torlds me hitting me with the bat.

 **-42Hp**

As i regan my conporser I grab my cane and smack him away, I thought ' **Observe** ' at Him.

 **Name** **Commen Th** **ugy**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp142/200**

 _'Thats his name? And Fuck that hurt_ ' I think now grabing my gun and firing Two shots at Him.

 ***Bang*** **[-40]**

 ***Bang*** **[39]**

 **Name** **Commen Thu** **g** **y**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp 63/2000**

He starts to look tired, I tell him"I try to warn ya,Good Night" and smack him with the top of my cane.

 **[-52]**

 **Name** **Commen Thug** **y**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp:11**

 **Statis:** **Unconsicous**

 **Battle Won!**

 **Got items.**

 **A scroll,200 lien,5 Fire Dust Cystals.**

 **50Exp**

"Thanks for the Scroll and lien." I say to the unconsis man then i got an idea, pulling out the scroll i dield the number and waited to be pickup *Hello Vale's police Department how can we help?* Doing a deep voice I Said "Yes there was a fist fight, please come fast, i think one of them has a gun."*Plese stay calm and stay were you are police are coming.*"He just pulled a gun!"*GET AWAY FROM THE GUN NOW!* I put the scroll on the ground and walk a little bit and then firing a shot in the sky and screaming, I run back to the scroll and hanged up."Time to find Junior's." I said walking away. "I'm in plan sight, why has no one stop me yet?" I ask myself, Still walking.

 **Night Time**

 **Outside Junior's Club**

As I rounded a corner I spot Junior's club, as i was walk up one of the guards saw me and told his buddy that they might be fighting, so when i got to the door one of guards stop me and told me,"sorry sir Junior is not expeting any clients today, please leave." I give him a look that said "don't tell me what to do" and walk in.

 **Inside Junior's Club**

 **Music:Lone Digger,Caravan Place**

Looking around there was a lot of people,i spot Melanie and Miltia at the dance floor, heading towards the bar I start looking for Junior, I spot him and wave him down.As he walk up he told me "Aren't you a little young to be drinking." Stoping in front of me, I said to him "i'm not here to drink, i came to get some info on some people, Hei Xiong." His eyes widen he shoke his head and ask "who are these people?" I told him three names "Blake Belladona,Wiess Schnee, and Jaune Arc."

As i said the last name he told me "Funny you say that, Mr.Arc just came by yesterday and ask me to make fake transcrips for Becon."I look at him surpried and ask him "Can you give me where he staying?" As he just filling a drink for me he said "Sure but that's going to cost alot."

I look at my lien and ask him "Maybe I can do a job for you and tomorrow you get me all the info, how dose that sound?" He nods his head and hands me a file and said "Alright you just got to rob from a rival Gang and hurt them, Try not to kill them got it?"

 **Quest:** **Brake into a rival gang's warehouse** **and rob and hurt them.**

I nod at him "Alright I'll do it, but this drink is not for me give it to Torchwick." I Said, He look at me confuse I just point at the doors, it opens to reveal "Junior, I need some men for a job and fix me a drink as well." Roman said, Junior looks at me dumbfounded "just don't ask ok, i'll see you later."

I told him, he bid me fellwell, as I was geting up a hand push me back down I look to see Roman as he smiling and told me "Ahh Mr.John my boss wants me to hire you, you'll get alot lien and dust cystals, plus more how dose that sounds?" I look at his smug face and told him "Nope, Bye." standing up and walk away, leaving him mad and confused.

 **Name:Zack John**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Race:Faunus**

 **Class:Robber**

 **Level 1**

 **Next level 50/100**

 **Hp: 938/1,000**

 **Mp: 200/200**

 **Aura: Lock**

 **Gamer's Mind Passive Max**

 _ **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**_

 **Gamer's body Passive MAX**

 _ **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**_

 **Observe Passive level 1** **next level 30/50**

 _ **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained**_

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Yes Zack is Gay befor you ask.**

 **Next Chapter: whenever it's done.**

 **-Mr.Mivx.**


	4. Abandon

**I have to abandon this story do to a Family accident,i Won't be writing anymore Sorry.**


End file.
